Mélodie de Fairy Tail
by Crystallight-star13
Summary: Musician NaLu AU; Lucy confronts her past, Natsu his rival, and maybe just a little love. Slight Zervis and other pairings. New Chapter every month on the 13th
1. Prelude

Prelude

The sound of an oboe drifted through the air as Natsu strolled down the hall towards the percussion practice room. He smiled slightly, as this was the first oboe he'd heard in years. From the farthest practice room of the main hallway, the oboe sounded warm and full of emotion. The brief turn at the beginning of the piece floated directly towards him, causing him to stop outside. He hadn't heard that particular piece of music* in quite some time, since the Magnolia Orchestra performed with a world renowned Oboist when he was a child. He could not remember the name for the life of him.

The rich tone reached with ease from D to B. As the piece drew to a close, Natsu moved towards the door to the percussion practice room. He found himself holding his breath as the oboe gradually grew softer and slowed down, the final octave jump moments away. With the final octave hit delicately, he let out his breath and continued on towards his practice.

Only the sound of his footsteps broke the silence in the hall for a few moments before a piano could be heard as the door shut behind him. Nothing more than warm ups, scales, arpeggios, and such. He needed to warm up himself. First on the snare, working on basic rhythms. Then he moved over to the marima. He worked on scales, following by Etude in C Major by C.O. Musser, his audition piece for the following semester. His professor wanted him to attempt something different than what he normally played: snare, bass, any kind of drum really. He wanted to be versatile also, considering he wanted to best his brother who attended the prestigious Alvarez University of Fine Arts while he attended the local university.

After about an hour, he opened the door to the practice room. Etude in A Minor Op. 25 No. 11 by Chopin sounded from the practice room where the oboist had practiced. He walked towards the door and glanced in. An oboe stood on a stand. As this room didn't have a mirror, he couldn't tell who was playing the piece, except whoever it was had long blonde hair. She played with a passion he hadn't heard since Mavis' senior recital.

The pauses in the piece added a dramatic effect that caught him off guard, a moment of silence filled the air with sense of importance. He couldn't help but catch his breath at every one. Even Mavis couldn't play this well. This musician must be a professional. He could see her fingers on the upper register float over the keys as if she barely touched them. Every part of her body moved deliberately.

He constantly watched her until he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket to grab it and walked away as she stopped then restarted, practicing the piece, adding just a bit more volume in some places and less in others. When he would come back from grabbing a snack and meeting up with a friend, no one would be in the practice room. The musician with the long blonde hair who played piano and oboe whom he really wanted to meet would be gone, on her way home for the rest of winter break.

 _*Gabriel's Oboe Ennio Morricone_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little Prelude. I plan on posting a chapter a month to get myself on a set schedule so you can expect the next chapter the day before Valentine's Day: February 13th! If you ever have any pieces of music that you would like the band to play, feel free to shoot me a message or post in the comments and I can try to find a way to work it in. :) Have a wonderful day! 3**


	2. Symphonie No 1 Mvmt 1

Symphonie No. 1 Mvmt. 1

Orchestra members fluttered around the stage, buzzing between sections discussing their winter break. Not a soul noticed a blonde, brown-eyed girl standing silently in the corner. With her ears full of Chopin, Lucy watched the crowd while attempting to hide butterflies. She appeared to be performing very well too as no one approached her.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Someone stood on the podium at the front of the stage. A few percussionists continued to talk, although Lucy thought they were arguing more than talking.

"Hey!" A red haired, trumpet player shouted to the percussionists. "Don't make me come over there and shut you up!"

The two boys stood staring at her, nodding in response. They gave each other a brief glare, before stalking off in either direction.

The person on the podium glanced around for a brief moment before continuing. "The seating chart has been posted on the board, so please take a look. Strauss will be here shortly so please be ready and warmed up. I will be passing out the sight reading music for today."

Standing the closest to the board, Lucy looked for her position and moved towards her section to the conductor's left side right in front of the clarinets. Finding her seat, she sat down, pulled out a reed, and placed it in her mouth while putting her instrument together.

"So, you're our new first chair oboist that no one's met yet?" A pink haired guy sat in the chair to her right. He smiled at her.

Lucy blushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

He chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

"Mm?"

He looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "I heard you practicing in a practice room over break. You sounded as if you were out of our orchestra's league."

When he smiled at her again, she couldn't help but notice how wide and happy his smile was, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Well, are you an oboist as well? I only remember hearing some percussion instruments last I was here."

"Him, an oboist? Ha!" Lucy jumped slightly at the voice as the person walked around into her view. "He's a percussionist. No way he could play such a classy instrument as oboe."

The pink haired guy raised an eyebrow. "But you can't play percussion either, so we're even."

"And would you please get out of my seat? I do have to put an instrument together and you need to figure out your part before Dr. Strauss yells at you again." The person sat her bag down next to the chair.

"Well, my name's Natsu. You should wait around after orchestra's finished so we can talk some more. I'm curious to know about that piece you were practicing." Natsu stood up and waved a quick goodbye before jogging through the chairs towards the percussion section, knocking some over and annoying a few other instrumentalists along the way. Lucy watched him while twirling the reed around her tongue.

The girl who had been standing waiting for him to move sighed as she sat down, catching Lucy's attention. "That's Natsu Dragneel. He's a pretty fun person to hang out with, but don't get any ideas if you're interested in dating him. He's solely focused on his music." She put her oboe case on her lap. "I'm Yukino Agria, by the way. I'm the third chair oboist. Our second chair is Hisui Fiore, but she won't be here for another week as she has an audition for Alvarez for graduate school this week."

Lucy nodded. "Well, I'll be happy to meet her when she arrives. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you Yukino."

"Please, call me Yuki."

"Alright."

"So what brings you to MU?" Yuki lay her oboe on her lap, with the sight reading pieces on her stand as the assistant had just placed their respective parts on their stands.

"I heard the professors here are excellent." She placed the reed in the oboe. "That and I wanted to move away from home."

Yuki nodded. "I completely understand that. I have siblings at home that are just obnoxious." Silence settled between them for a moment as the other instrumentalists began warming up. "Well," Yukino said, "let's hear you play some considering you managed to surpass Hisui." She smiled warmly.

Lucy returned the smile, then began to play. Soon after, Dr. Strauss entered ready to begin their first rehearsal of the semester.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu sat at a table next to the window of the university's cafe. Natsu had yet to ask Lucy about the piece of music he had overheard her play in the practice room before her audition. She wasn't sure which piece he was talking about though, the piano piece or the oboe one. Instead, he chatted about everything that MU had specifically for music students. He also brought up the university's formal dance that was open to everyone attending the school.

"There's a formal?" she asked.

He nodded. "We have a string quartet that performs for around an hour or so, followed by a band and DJ. My band has the gig this year."

She smiled at the thought of dressing up in formal wear. She has a white and pink gown with highlights of gold that she had yet to wear. Her father had bought it for her, but she hadn't really found a reason to wear it quite yet. "That sounds like fun."

"I wouldn't completely know though. I've never gone."

Somehow, that didn't surprise her. "So, about the topic you wanted to discuss with me…"

Natsu grinned, quite a unique one at that.

 _A wide grin,_ Lucy thought. _And his teeth are unnaturally white. How does he do that? He doesn't seem like the person who would care about his appearance._

"That piano piece you were playing, it was by Chopin, right?"

Lucy nodded, taking a quick sip of her tea. " _Etude in A Minor Op. 25 No. 11_ to be exact. Do you play piano as well?"

He shook his head. "My brother's fiancee played it as a piece during her senior recital."

"Ah," Lucy said. "So your family are musicians?"

"Yup!" He grinned at her again. "I'm a percussionist. So is my step father. My brother is a violinist, but also an exceptional composer. My soon-to-be sister-in-law is a concert pianist."

"That's amazing."

"How about you?"

Lucy eyed the clock. "It's already 2pm. I should really be going. My first oboe lesson is in an hour and I need to warm up."

"Do you mind if we meet up again after?" Natsu asked.

Lucy couldn't tell if he was bothered by her skipping the subject of her family. She really did have a lesson in an hour, though. "Sure," she replied. She wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to meet up with him after her lesson either. "I have quite a bit of unpacking to do still, but you're more than welcome to hang out with my roommate and I tonight."

He nodded. "Then it's a deal! I'll meet you outside the music hall around, say 4:30?"

Lucy nodded, grabbing her bag as she stood up. "I'll see you then." She flashed a smile at him before walking away. She couldn't believe herself. Maybe having Natsu as a friend wouldn't be a bad thing, considering her only other friend was Levy.

 **A/N: Trying my hand at something fluffy is fun. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! R &R**


End file.
